<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Ridiculous - characters by Anonymous_Nerb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833290">Nothing Ridiculous - characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Nerb/pseuds/Anonymous_Nerb'>Anonymous_Nerb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is absolutely Nothing Ridiculous here. Trust me. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Nerb/pseuds/Anonymous_Nerb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping track of names is a pain so I made a place to record every person and their relevance. Honestly will probably mostly just be a resource for myself. Convenient though.</p>
<p>If you haven't read the work this is a refarance for... pretend this doesn't exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is absolutely Nothing Ridiculous here. Trust me. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whole work characters introduced so far:</p>
<p>
  <span>      Kaladin - A main character of the Stormlight Archive, I sure hope whoever's reading this knows who he is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Tien - Kaladin's younger brother, who died in canon but not here :)  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Mottle - Tien's bonded Cryptic, except they look weird... hmmmmm </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prologue characters: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Coreb - minor canon character turned kinda-important character? Very loyal, helped Kaladin commit treason and everything. Has hella wholesome queer platonic relationship with Kaladin, gave him a locket and all that. I'm sure this won't be significant later. Fought a wall and won, so proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Attendant - no name, but appeared multiple times so why not mention them. Took care of Tien after he was injured</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Varth - minor canon character who brought about Tien's death, turned to mayyybe minor character who's aware of and working with Amaram's interest in Heralds/Radiants/all that jazz. Kaladin wouldn't mind punching him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part One characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final version whooo</p><p>If you're reading Nothing Ridiculous all at once, be warned that there's spoilers for late Part One here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whole work characters:  </p><p>      Kaladin (he/him) - Doing Stuff™ as always. In Topina, goes under the false name of Kellad. Have I forgotten that yet? No, actually, I'm so proud of myself.</p><p>      Tien (anything goes) - So hella valid, I can’t even. Fake name in Topina is Ti.</p><p>      Mottle (they/them) - Where are they hidden? Who knows? Is super competent, despite the dearth of speaking parts. You'll have to take my word for it. Knows how to read, probably wrote a novel at some point in the past. It's a 3000-page encyclopedia on all the oddities of Physical Realm residents, originally carved into the walls of some ancient crem-encased cavern. How would they even do that? What, you think <em>I</em> know??? Mottle is a puzzle wrapped in a enigma hidden in an conundrum. Or something along those lines.</p><p>      Syl (she/her) - S H E   :)  I stan our bilingual ADHD queen.</p><p> </p><p>Part One characters: </p><p>      Drakb (she/her) - Thaylen... negotiator? Translator? She does some kind of work at the docks, maybe a bureaucrat of some kind. Is pretty helpful to the Sibs. I aspire to one day have as many irons in the fire as she does. Is Taykz's sister.</p><p>      Bakkai (he/him) - The doctor Kaladin works under, strict but supportive and <em>so done</em> with the stupid aspects of Alethi culture. Kaladin's new dad.</p><p>      Taykz/Rakz (she/her) - The person that Kaladin saved from the Highstorm. A Thaylen sailor who may or may not have been involved in some shady stuff, and is very fond of the idea of <em>not dying</em> to Skybreakers.</p><p>      Ember - Taykz's spren. Almost nothing known about them. Also, it would be great if canon gave me literally anything on what ashspren look like in the Physical Realm. Alas.</p><p>      Cook at dock - Makes really good <em>chouta</em>, honorary parent to Tien sorry I don't make the rules. Too bad they'll never get to have that chat with Kaladin.</p><p>     Gancha (she/her) - Tien’s master at the shipyard, real name unknown. She tells Kaladin to call her <em>gancha</em> (a casual way to refer to a superior). Can roast you 60 ways without you finding out, because you suck at understanding Herdazian. Good-natured though.</p><p>      Skybreaker - Got outwitted by a bunch of barely-trained Radiants. If Taykz could gloat at them without being killed, she definitely would.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Two Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setting: </p><p>      Varikev - City in the Roion princedom (Northeasternmost part of Alethkar); actually exists in canon, it's on a map and everything.</p><p> </p><p>Whole work characters: </p><p>      Kaladin (he/him) - Laws of physics go brrrr. Can really pull off a havah, damn. His vigilante sprensona is called Nightshade.</p><p>      Tien (anything goes) - </p><p>      Syl (she/her) - She can read your minnddddd (not actually (*not <em>yet</em>)). There is no stopping her from scaring random people with a disembodied voice, now. What have you done, Kaladin??</p><p>      Mottle (they/them) - </p><p> </p><p>Part Two characters: </p><p>      Taykz/Rakz (she/her) - Fake names include Taykz, Rerki, Ruby. All for giving her friends the resources to discover their inner queerness. </p><p>      Secretary 1.0 (she/her) - Lowkey highkey a bigot, but isn't paid enough for that so... yay??? 😓 I hate her guts.</p><p>      Arnith (he/him) - A coworker of Kaladin's at the hospital.</p><p>      Lanat (she/her) - Head of the hospital Kaladin works at. </p><p>      Trusty tailor (???) - Please don't ask what their relationship with Taykz is, I don't know and don't really want to know. Their whole shtick is being really mysterious, you think *I* have a clue what their deal is? Hell nah.</p><p>      Sara (she/her) - Receptionist at the library Kaladin frequents. A bicon.</p><p>      Library worker - Enthusiastic helper at the library. </p><p>      Erie (he/him) - Stop stabbing him, he just wants to sleep :(  Highkey paranoid about Voidbringers now stalking him. Does it count as paranoia if you're justified?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>